


Gilded Genesis

by therisingmoon



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therisingmoon/pseuds/therisingmoon





	Gilded Genesis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gilded Genesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269238) by [rebelle_elle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelle_elle/pseuds/rebelle_elle). 



  


  


  



End file.
